This proposal is a continuation of the postdoctoral training program in clinical neurosciences originally funded in July 1, 1979, and renewed July 1, 1982, 1987, 1992 and 1997. The original aim remains unchanged: To provide research training opportunities in neurosciences for both clinicians and basic scientists. The goal is to develop academic neurosurgeons and neurologists who will combine clinical and basic neuroscience and attract basic neuroscientists into areas addressing clinical problems. Thus, we propose fundamental training in the basic neurosciences areas for MDs, and for basic neuroscientists research in an environment that fosters understanding of the significant clinical problems pertinent to neuroscience. Research opportunities are available in a wide range of areas, including neurophysiology and neuroanatomy, developmental neurobiology, and neuro-oncology. Ongoing training opportunities exist in the neurobiology of cerebral cortex and hippocampus, morphology and physiology of epileptogenic tissue, developmental neurobiology (plasticity in development and deafferentation), structural and functional details of trigeminal and other pain pathologies, memory and language of the human brain, cerebrovascular physiology with special emphasis on microcirculatory regulation and fundamental studies of the genetic, cellular and molecular biology of brain tumors. Our training method emphasizes participation in research itself, with frequent interactions between investigators involved in fundamental and disease oriented aspects of neurobiology. Laboratory research experience is emphasized over didactic methods but with an organized series of conferences and seminars that promotes cross-fertilization of ideas. Post-doctoral training for a minimum of two years is proposed for MDs interested in pursuing academic careers, either in neurosurgery or neurology, and PhD trainees with interest in addressing clinically relevant issues. Pre-doctoral MD, DDS and PhD students will be selected for their promise and potential for an investigative career (for one year of training, or a short-term 3-month exposure). Four (4) post-doctoral and two (2) pre-doctoral trainees each year are requested, along with three (3) three-month short-term trainees.